one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu vs Terry
Well, I'm back. =Intro= The character selection screen from SSBU opens up Select Your Character P1: *Choses Ryu* P2: *Choses Terry* Let's Rock? Yeah Uh, one sec P1: *Choses Yeah* Who are you rooting for? Ryu Terry =Fight= (LOCATION: King of Fighters Stadium) Ryu walks onto the stage as Terry jumps in from nowhere as the two get into fighting stance. Ryu: Bring it on. Terry: Hey, come on, come on! Ryu runs forward and delivers a flying kick, but Terry backs away from it. Ryu then performs a heavy down tilt, knocking Terry back. Terry then run forward and delivers Crack Shoot. Terry: Crack Shoot! The Crack Shoot knocks Ryu back as Terry charges forward with a Burn Knuckle, Ryu then charges forward with the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. The attacks collide as Ryu then uses the Joudan Sokutogeri, knocking Terry back. Terry then launches a Power Wave, knocking Ryu onto the ground. Terry then runs over and uppercuts him, but Ryu dodges it. Terry then launches another Power Wave, but Ryu jumps over it and uses Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to dodge it, the attack nearly hits Terry, who ducks under it. Ryu then lands behind Terry and charges his Focus Attack, Terry then delivers kick to Ryu's face, but nothing happens. Terry then uses Burn Knuckle and charges at Ryu, but Ryu uses his Focus Attack as the two moves collide, sending them both back. Ryu then gets up and uses Hado Kakusei while Terry gets up and leaps into the air for a Power Dunk. Ryu then charges energy into his hand and fires it out as a ball of energy. Ryu: Hadoken! Terry gets knocked back as Ryu runs up to him and uses an Up Smash, but Terry also uses an Up Smash, the attacks collide, Ryu then delivers a Heavy Side Tilt, knocking Terry off of a convenient wall that I never mentioned before because it never existed. Terry gets up and uses another Up Smash, knocking Ryu into the air, Terry uses his Rising Tackle, knocking Ryu higher into the air, Terry then leaps into the air and uses his Power Dunk, knocking Ryu into the ground. Ryu then gets up as Terry walks away as he charges fire energy into his hands and launches it. Ryu: Shakunetsu! The attack hits Terry and sends him back, Ryu then kicks him into the air with the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Terry begins falling to the ground as Ryu uppercuts him with a Shoryuken. Ryu: Shoryuken! Terry falls onto the ground as Ryu walks towards him, Ryu then tries to punch Terry, who gets up and dodges it, Terry then punches the ground, creating an explosion that sends Ryu away. Terry: Power Geyser! Terry then charges forward with a flaming punch as he hits Ryu. Terry: Are you okay? Terry then delivers a series of attacks (Uppercut, Kick, Burn Knuckle, Rising Tackle, Crack Shoot, Power Geyser) and finishes it off with an explosion. Terry: Buster Wolf! Ryu falls on the ground and gets up as he charges a large amount of energy into his hands. Ryu: Shinku... Ryu then fires a large ball of energy. Ryu: ... Hadoken! The Shinku Hadoken was about to hit Terry, who dodges it by rolling to the side. Terry then leaps into the air for a Power Dunk and plunges towards Ryu, who dodges it. Ryu and Terry then both throw a punch at each other as their fists then collide. they then throw another punch. Ryu then tries to kick Terry, who does the same thing, the attacks collide, Ryu then perform a Heavy Side Tilt, but then Terry performs an uppercut, blocking it, but Ryu follows up with an uppercut of his own, then a blocking stance. Ryu: Shin... Ryu then leaps into the air, fist first, knocking Terry back. Ryu: ... Shoryuken! Ryu then charges energy into his hands and fires a massive beam at Terry. Goku Ryu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Terry then notices a Smash Ball as he runs forward and kicks it just before Ryu's Shin Hadoken hits him, Terry uses his Final Smash, the Triple Wolf, Terry punche the ground, creating a Power Geyser, which pierces Ryu's Shin Hadoken and knocks him into the air, Terry then jumps over to Ryu and uses a Power Dunk. Terry: Here's the big one! Terry then punches Ryu before using a Buster Wolf. Terry: Buster Wolf! Ryu gets knocked into a wall, defeated. The Hado Kakusei goes away as Ryu gets up. KO =Results= This Melee's Winner is... Terry! Category:Bulborb channel 3